Zelda crew get to play on a game cube: Melee!
by Dranzer
Summary: Please read...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssse....my bro helped me with this...No swearing at all (o.O)
1. First Fight

**MELEE!**

Drake: Why the hell you do that Dran?

Kakori: Yeah Dran

Rel: *feels left out* Yeah Dran

Dran: Cause I felt like it...And I also feel like this *Seals Rel away in the little leather pouch at his waste And Kori in the moon's left nostril*

Drake: o.O?

Dran: Your lucky your my brother!!!

Disclaimer: Melee is a great game so it can't be mine, Zelda isn't mine, Urm...Final fantasy suck...GO FIRE EMBLEM...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*The Zelda crew, Drake and the almighty sage of wind are all sitting around in the temple of wind*

Link: I'm bored

Zelda: me too

Rauru: me too

Skull kid: Me too

Ruto: Me too

Gannon: Me too

Naburoo: me too

Saria: me too

Drake: Me too

Dran: Me also

*everyone stares at Dran*

Dran: I know...Lets play on the game cube!!!!

All: Yay!!! Melee

Link: I wanna Be Dr. Mario!!!!! 

All: o.O

Characters:-

Link- Dr Mario (normal)

Zelda- Ice Climbers (normal)

Gannon- Mr. Game and Watch (red)

Rauru- Bowser (black)

Skull kid- Kirby ^.^ (blue)

Ruto- Capt. Falcon (black)

Naburoo- Pichu (normal)

Saria- Yoshi (green)

Drake- Mewtwo (green)

Dran- Roy (red)

---------

Dran: Link, Zelda and Gannon...Why didn't you be yourselves?

L.Z.G: * all shrug*

Ok, first match in Temple (hyrule)-

Mewtwo vs. Mr. Game and watch

Gannon: *to himself* Yes...the perfect arena...first I'll defeat Drake, then Link...Then TINGLE!!!!

Drake: *is charging up his shadow ball*

Dran: Hey Gannon...Why is hyrule floating?

Gannon: *is very close to the edge, tears his eyes from the screen* huh? Idunknow...Why?

Dran: I don't know either...But it adds to the atmosphere

Drake: *fires the shadow ball and knocks M.G.A.W out of the arena and then runs around like mad for 1.5 minutes*

This Matches Winner- MEWTWO "huuuuurmmmmm"

Gannon: *heavy breathing* No...The great evil king Gannondorf, Beaten by a kid!!!! Drake!!!!! Arrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh

Dran: hey...No bringing down my temple *summons up a huge gust of wind and blows Gannon away*

Drake: *shakes his head* What a freak

----Meanwhile----

Kori: *up the moons nose, encased in mucus, slowly descending upon Termina* Ewww o.O

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dran: Oki...now this is the part where you (the readers) get to choose who's fighting next and in what arena, me and my brothers will decide out comes, please reveiw....


	2. Second Fight

Dran: Seeing as I'm a lazy sod and can't be bothered to wait for more reviews...Reviews are important

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time Gannon Was beaten by Drake, so he was removed from the tournament...Now a word from our sponsors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TwinRova: Everybody hates me

Councilor: Why do you think that is?

TwinRova: cause I'm the Mom of the devil?

Councilor: That's a good start, anything else?

The Place with the Thing...For...Things...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dran: Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, du du du du du, doo doo du du doooooooooooooooo

Link: Urm? o.O

Next Match in Brinster Depths (Planet Zebus)

Bowser vs. Ice Climbers

Rauru: *has spotted a sandwich, starts eating it and ignores the game totally*

Zelda: *starts pounding Bowser with smash attacks, throws, items, b moves and the arena has turned multiple times but Bowser still hasn't been knocked out*

All Others: o.O What? Is? Happening?

Dran: . This isn't even funny

Rauru: Hmmmm...I wonder if I press Up A On this "Controller" It'll make me another sandwich *Press the buttons and performs a perfect smash attack, knocking the male ice climber directly into the kraids hand (this CAN be done) which does an extra 10% damage, this extra damage knocks Zelda out*

Link: I BET ON THE WRONG PERSON!!!!!! 0.0!!!!

Dran: -.-" By the goddesses

Rauru: *is now twiddling all the buttons, evading and striking back with extreme force*

Zelda: *is livid* ????? *Gets a cheap shot in, seeing as Rauru has gather so much damage he goes flying* ^.^

Rauru: *Has re-entered play, and somehow turned up on one of the lower platforms, the Kraid turns the arena and Bowser falls, the time expires before Zelda gets the point*

Zelda: #@!£$

-SUDDEN DEATH-SUDDEN DEATH-SUDDEN DEATH-SUDDEN DEATH-SUDDEN DEATH-

Zelda: *Hops down towards the lower platforms to protect herself from the bombs that soon fall*

Rauru: ....*pose*

Zelda: "its in the bag"

Rauru: *jump*

Zelda: "Hell yeah, good win zel"

Rauru: *shield* WHERE'S MY GOD DAMN SANDWICH!!!!!!

Zelda: *As the bobs start to fall, the Kraid turns the arena, Ice Climbers plummet into oblivion* $"^&" ¼q+é$ c§¦sƒ+ e±?T÷!!!!!!

Dran: Enough of that Zelda, goodbye *2 white wolfos drag Zelda to the entrance of the wind temple, and throw her into the pit which leads to the changing room where Gannon is sitting*

Gannon: Who you loose to then?

Zelda: Rauru

Gannon: *Collapses laughing*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dran: Oki, please review, I had 2 reviews for the last chapter. One of which helped (No offense Jake) so please...


End file.
